Illimite L'Amour du Coeur: Story of Forbidden Love
by Xelena
Summary: This is an AU, Dilandau/Hitomi fic. Hitomi is the newly crowned queen of Fanelia...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Escaflowne.  
AN: This story line is completely original. So please don't use it please. This is AU. Hitomi is princess of Fanelia and has never been to the Mystic Moon.** mean dream mode and mean thoughts  
Illimite L'amour du Coeur: A Story of Forbidden Love  
Chapter 1: A dream or a vision?  
*Hitomi turned around, looking out over the meadow. She swiveled, hearing a roar build up around her, and she turned around to see a Zaibach floating fortress. Recognizing it as the Vione, she gasped. Suddenly, she sensed that there were others around her, and swung around in time to see about five blue Alseides decloak in front of her. The Ryuugetai! Turning swiftly, she fled until she ran out of breath. Hands on her knees, Hitomi slowly lifted her head, only to see the red Alseides in front of her. Backing up hurriedly while keeping her eye on the Melef, she failed to notice the man behind her until it was too late. Strong, leather-encased arms locked her own in their grip and a high voice laughed. "Well, hello Queen Hitomi. Long time, no see."*  
Hitomi sat bolt upright and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her friend and companion, Merle, came running in. "Hitomi! Hitomi, what's wrong?" Merle had been on her way to wake Hitomi up when she heard her scream. Noticing Merle there beside her, Hitomi threw herself into her best friend's shoulder.   
"Oh Merle, it was horrible! That dream was far too real, but I don't want it to be a vision!"   
"Shhh. It's all right. Just come to breakfast and tell me all about it, okay? I'll wait for you outside."  
"Okay. Thanks." Hitomi slowly got out of bed and walked over to her closet.  
  
The door opened, and Hitomi came out in a green summer dress, her long hair in a braid. Walking together, they talked about the war. It was a stalemate, and discussions were to be opened today. King Aston of Asturia was coming today with the princesses Millerna and Eries. The Caeli Knight, Allen Schezar, and the Duke of Freid and his heir Prince Chid were coming as well.   
Reaching the dining hall, Hitomi and Merle sat down, and Merle popped her question. "So, you want to tell me that horrible dream of yours."  
"Yes, I do." And while they were waiting to be served, the queen told her friend about the meadow, the decloaking Ryuugetai, the red Alseides, and the man with the high voice.  
Merle studied Hitomi and listened carefully. But when she heard Hitomi say that someone with a high voice had wrapped his arms around her, Merle gasped. It all made sense, since there was only one known Zaibach warrior who piloted a red Alseides, and Dilandau Albatou had a high voice at times. Merle leaned over the table, and hugged her friend and queen. "Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry. But anything in that much detail had to be a vision. However, that vision doesn't have to come true."  
"So you think it was a vision? That's what I was afraid of. Well, what should I tell the palace guards? I guess that every time I go out, I'll have to take extra guards with me. However, right now I'm going to have breakfast and then go see Escaflowne. Do you want to come, Merle?"   
"Sure." Then the two girls looked up as breakfast arrived.  
  
Later that morning found the two in the cargo bay with Escaflowne. Merle and Hitomi were both sitting on it's shoulder, and Hitomi was talking about what exactly she would tell the guards. All the castle inhabitants knew that their queen had the power of visions, but neither of the girls knew how the inhabitants would react to the news. Suddenly, they were interrupted by running feet.  
"My Queen! His Majesty King Aston of Asturia, their Royal Highnesses Millerna and Eries, and Sir Allen are on their way. They say they will arrive in about an hour." Her mentor and swordmaster bowed.  
"Thank you, Balgus." Turning to Merle, she motioned to follow. Since the Asturian royals were almost here, Hitomi would have to change.  
  
Approximately an hour later, Hitomi emerged in all her royal splendor. She had her hair in a bun, the gold, sapphire, and emerald crown set in front of it. Her gown was royal blue silk and the cape matched that of Escaflowne, with a blue outside, red inside, and gold on the corners. The Queen's necklace was made of pearls, as were her earrings. She also had her sword belt, wrapped as it was in matching silk, on, and had just slid the sword into the sheath, when Merle came back. "Queen Hitomi, they've just arrived."   
"Thank you, Merle. Well, shall we go meet our guests?" As they were walking towards the cargo bay, a messenger in blue bowed in front of them.   
"Your Majesty, Freid has just arrived." He lo  
"Thank you, you may go." The boy looked up and then back down. And they continued walking. However, because the queen and Merle had been preoccupied with thoughts of the royalty arriving, they had failed to notice that the "messenger" had crimson eyes and silver hair. In fact, if they had been paying any attention whatsoever, they would have realized that the messenger was in fact Dilandau Albatou.   
  
Hey, hey. Hope you all like this story. It's my first try at an Escaflowne fanfiction. Enjoy and I'll try to get another chapter out before I go to Costa Rica. That means BEFORE Monday the 18th. I'll try, no promises! 


	2. True Vision

Illimite L'Amour du Coeur  
Disclaimer: You know the procedure. I don't own Dilandau, Hitomi, or anything Escaflowne-related.  
AN: Enjoy! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to type the chapter up. *…* represent visions and … mean thoughts.  
Chapter 2: True Vision  
Queen Hitomi and Merle were waiting in front of the ornate doors to the castle, at the foot of a long red carpet. Horns were heard in the distance and Hitomi turned to face the group approaching. Apparently, Prince Chid and Voris had arrived at the same time as the Asturians because there were six people approaching.   
Soon, she and Merle saw that it was not Chid and Voris. Rather, it was two Asturian royals guards. Standing straight, she watched as Sir Allen Schezar bowed to her, and the Princesses Millerna and Eries curtsied to her. Hitomi then curtsied to King Aston. Standing, she swept her hand behind her. "Welcome to Fanelia, Asturia. May our talks bring great peace." Motioning behind her, a guard came and knelt in front of her.   
"Your Majesty?"  
She noticed it was the guard from earlier. "Yes, please show the Asturians to their guest rooms in the west wing. Dismissed."  
Dilandau motioned to the Caeli Knight and the royals. "Follow me please."  
As they left, Hitomi whispered to Merle. "I thought he told us that Freid had arrived at the same time as-"   
"Queen Hitomi!"  
Hitomi turned around and kneeled, just as a small form bowed to her right before jumping into her arms.  
"Well, Prince Chid, that was quite a greeting." Grasping his hand, she stood up, and looked at Voris. "How are you, Voris. It's been a long time."  
"Your Majesty." He said as he bowed to her.  
"Well, let me show you to your rooms and we'll talk on the way."  
  
"Here are your rooms. Your guards will be staying with the Fanelian royal guards in the barracks. If you need anything, the servants are at your service." Dilandau turned and walked away, the two guards following him. Turning into a darkened hall, he motioned for the guards to remove their helmets. Doing as asked, Chesta and Migel kneeled.  
"Lord Dilandau. When should we put the sleeping potion into the Asturians' food."  
"With their breakfast tomorrow morning. As for the third vial, pour it into the other guards' drinks tonight. I'll take care of the catgirl and samurai."   
"Yes sir." Turning away, they were stopped by him.  
"Oh, and Chesta and Migel? Be sure to get the Fanelian guard uniforms. You'll need them for the plan."  
"Right." Turning away, they headed towards the barracks.  
Dilandau turned the opposite way, towards the Queen's rooms. "It won't be long now."  
  
"Queen Hitomi, what do you think? Will we accomplish anything during the talks?"  
"Well, Prince Chid, I'm really hoping that you and Asturia will let me move Escaflowne into the woods behind my parents' tomb. The area's cloaked from sensors by my mother's Atl-" Hitomi gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth.  
They were sitting in the lounge area near the door, inside Hitomi's suites. After Hitomi had led Chid and Voris to their adjoining rooms, right next to the Asturians, they had gone inside. Hitomi had turned away, only to hear her name called. Chid had come back out, asking if they could talk for a little while. She had answered in the affirmative.  
"Hitomi? Are you all right?" Chid asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Look, Chid. What I'm about to tell you no one knows except Balgus, the other samurai, and Merle."  
"Go on."  
"The reason no one can locate my parents' tomb is because it is blocked from any sensors. This is because the area is protected by Atlantean magic. Since my mother was a Draconian, the magic from her body has seeped into the soil, creating a barrier of sorts. As you can probably deduce, since my mother was Draconian, I am too." Hitomi looked back at Chid, and saw his mouth hanging open.  
"Well, here's your proof." Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly, and felt the muscles and bones shift. Hearing the whoosh of air, she knew that her wings were showing. Hitomi opened her eyes to look at Chid, only to find him gone. Looking down at her wing tips, she saw Chid touching her wings.  
"I- I don't know what to say. You know that you'll always have Freid's support, but I'm not sure about the Asturians."  
"Thank you. I appreciate your support. One more thing. There's a reason why I decided to start the talks this soon. I have visions, and recently I had a vision of destruction and deceit, so I want to be sure we're all on the same page here."  
Saying their goodnights, Hitomi closed the door behind him and walked into her bedroom. Getting into bed a little while later, she worried about having another dream-vision. Well, it's too late to worry about that now.  
*Hitomi was standing in her favorite clearing, one which due to it's close proximity to her parents' tomb was blocked from most sensors. The guards had left under her orders and she was alone. Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly and felt her wings cut through the air behind her. Hearing rustling in the bushes to her left, she opened her eyes and turned to face them. Hitomi heard a shout and five Ryuugetai stood up. Looking over their heads, she saw five blue Alseides. Knowing their commander was never far behind, she looked behind her and saw the red Alseides, but no Dilandau. Worried, she turned back to her previous position and started backing towards where Escaflowne was sitting, only to run into something hard. "Oof." Suddenly, arms wrapped around her torso and she heard a voice that she dreaded.   
"Well Queen Hitomi. It seems you're in a rather tight position."*   
Hitomi sat bolt upright in bed, a silent scream on her lips. Breathing deeply and slowly, she thought about it. That vision can't come true. It's impossible for anyone to infiltrate the castle right now, and no one knows where the clearing is beside Balgus, Merle, and myself. Sighing, she went back to sleep.  
Getting up the next morning, Hitomi slipped on her normal training outfit, which consisted of a simple white tunic with slits in the back for her wings, a pair of loose white pants, and her sword. Her sword belt was wrapped in blue silk with gold lining, the symbolic colors of Fanelia, and her marks of royalty other than her sword were her ruby pendant and her sapphire-and-emerald crown. Walking to the barracks, she knocked on the door five times, knowing that five guards would then follow her on horseback. Getting into Escaflowne, she walked out of the cargo bay and transformed it into the white dragon.  
Setting Escaflowne down just outside the clearing, she got out of Escaflowne and sent the guards away. Stepping into the clearing, she walked to the center of it, and began the ritual that would call her wings into being. Hearing the telltale whoosh of air as her wings sliced through them, she heard something else as well.   
Aware of her dream the night before, she turned 90 degrees to face the five Ryuugetai that stood up. Knowing without looking that there were five blue Alseides above them and that behind her was the red Alseides, she looked over her shoulder expecting to see Dilandau. But no one was there. Confused, she broke the golden rule- never turn your back on your enemy. Strong arms, encased in blue leather, wrapped around her torso, forcing her wings to fold.  
"Well, well, well. Who would've thought that the queen of Fanelia would not only be a Draconian, but that she of all people would break the golden rule of fighting. I must say that I'm surprised you're not struggling, but then again, Migel is the strongest next to me." Dilandau slowly approached her. His words made her blood boil and she tried to force her wings out of the boy's hold.  
This isn't happening! The reality always follows what my dreams dictate, but somehow this time it was different. Gathering her courage, she glared at the commander. "How did you do this? How did you find this clearing?"  
"Well you see my queen, it was really no problem. You see, our Strategos gave us maps to the castle, showing where the royal guests rooms and your own series of suites were located. He also kindly told us where your clearing was, allowing us to be prepared for you. All your friends and allies are sound asleep due to the sleeping potion in their systems." Dilandau smiled at her, and Hitomi fought harder.  
Dilandau's arm snaked out and grabbed her chin, while he motioned with his other hand to Gatti and Chesta on Hitomi's left and Dalet and Viole on her right.   
Hitomi stilled as four swordpoints dug into her wings and ground her teeth when Dilandau leaned closer to her. "Now Hitomi, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself. So why don't you just calm down. Motioning again to them, Hitomi felt the sting of needles in her wings. The one holding her, Migel, suddenly let her go and she started to fly up. But Hitomi didn't get fifteen feet into the air before she started to plummet, her wings folding unwillingly. Just before she fell unconscious, she was aware of being caught.  
"Well boys, congrats. Migel, call Folken from your Melef. Tell him we have Hi-"   
"That'll be unnecessary Dilandau." Folken stepped out of the shadows. "Take the Queen and your men back to the Vione. I'll take care of Escaflowne."  
"Yes, Lord Strategos."  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow or tonight. 


	3. Love or Hate?

Illimite L'Amour du Coeur  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything.  
AN: Well, here's chapter 3 as promised. I'm on a roll now aren't I? Enjoy! PS- don't flame me for OOC, please. I'm just having fun writing a HD pairing.  
Chapter 3: Love or Hate?  
Dilandau was sitting at his desk, examining the crest of the Fanelian royal family on the Queen's sword when he heard the door open. Turning, he saw Folken enter.   
"Dilandau, as you and your men were the ones to successfully capture the queen, Dornkirk wants you to be there when she wakes up. Please, come with me." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left. They went next door into the room that he had been in when he was just starting as commander, but now it was vacant, and so they had placed the queen in it.  
Dilandau entered behind Folken and had to clench his teeth to keep from gasping. Hitomi was lying on the bed, asleep, her wings fanned out around her, giving her an angelic look. And as the morning rays came into the room, the sapphires and emeralds in her crown caught them, casting green and blue shadows upon the walls.   
All of a sudden, Hitomi sat upright, her eyes glazed as if she was in a trance. Her head snapped up, and the glazed look was replaced by one of anger and horror. Using her hands, she scrabbled backwards, stopping only when her back slammed into the headboard. "Go away. Get away from me." Hitomi screamed at Dilandau, angry at him for patronizing her that morning, and yet horrified that she had disregarded her vision.  
Dilandau blatantly ignored her and instead looked at the ruby pendant around her neck. Approaching the bed, he bent over her and grabbed the pendant. "So this is what has caused all the trouble for my men. This is what allows you to see through our cloaks, isn't it?" Dilandau said in an accusing tone. Turning back to Folken, he asked the same question.   
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Folken commented, before leaving.  
"Well, how about that? He's leaving me with you. Well, so what's your answer. Is it?"  
Hitomi lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Why should I answer you?" she whispered.  
"Simple. If you don't," Dilandau emphasized this by yanking the chain up, forcing Hitomi to raise her head, "I'll have to do something drastic."   
"You think that you scare me? Think again, because I won't cave so easily."  
"Is that so? Well, I'm just going to have to change that attitude." Leaning down, he kissed her deeply. Pulling away a few seconds later, he looked at her expression with a smirk. Her head was lowered again, and her face was bright red. Dilandau turned when the door opened, and saw Folken enter again.   
Hitomi also raised her head and whispered so low that neither man could hear it. "Onii-sama?"  
Folken froze as he heard what the queen had whispered. "I'm sorry, but Folken Lacour de Fanel is dead. I am Strategos for the Zaibach Empire."   
"Onii-sama, why did you make mother cry? She left to find you and never returned. Merle and Balgus were the only ones who understood what I felt, losing all three family members in less than a year."  
Folken slowly approached the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Hitomi into a protective embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, before removing the needle-fingertip from her neck.  
Hitomi felt the drug take effect, and only managed to get out "why?" before she collapsed.  
Dilandau watched with an open mouth, as Folken seemingly comforted his sister and then injected the sleeping drug into her neck via his metal arm. As Folken turned around, Dilandau blurted out, "Are you going soft? Or is that just a façade?"   
"Dilandau, don't push me. However, I do have an assignment for you. You are to guard and watch over my sister."  
"You are…. Leaving your sister in MY care? Talk about trust."  
"Well, I'm assuming that my trust is not misplaced."  
"No of course not Strategos."  
"Good." And he turned around and left.  
"'Good,' he says," Dilandau spat out with disgust. Hmpf! Entering his own room, he flopped down on the bed.  
  
Hitomi awoke to the sounds of an argument. Listening closely, she realized that it was in the next room. Rising, she peeked out the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, she tip-toed out and into the next room. There, she almost gasped. Onii-sama was arguing with Folken, and the man who had held her during her capture was trying to hold back Dilandau. Wasn't his name Migel or something? Seeing his hand descend towards Migel, she dove forward, wrapping her wings around them both.   
Dilandau swung his hand down, and felt only air. Looking down, he saw Migel covered in white feathers. "White feathers…. Wait, that means that the queen is awake!" Snarling, he picked up the queen's sword and dug the tip into her back. "Stand up and leave the soldier, Hitomi."   
Hitomi looked over her shoulder, and started to rise, only to stop when the sword tip dug deeper. Breathing slowly, she waited until he raised the tip away from her, and rose slowly, without letting go of Migel. "Never." I won't let this demon spawn hurt another soul.   
"Excuse me?"  
Unfurling her wings, she pushed Migel behind her. "You heard me. I said no!"   
"Well, I'll just have to change your mind." Bringing the sword up from his side, he flipped it into broadside first, and swung it towards her stomach.   
Hitomi crouched, her hands open, and caught the blade in her bare hands. Alright, fine. You want to play, try this. he thought viciously. Dropping the blade, he swung his leg up, kicking right into her abdomen. "Oof," was all that Hitomi could say as she doubled over and coughed. "That was a dirty trick, you demon."  
Dilandau caught her as she fell, and turned to the stunned Folken and Migel. "Leave, this discussion is over. I'll take care of the queen." Migel was going to object, but Folken grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Dilandau sighed, and set Hitomi down on his bed. Going to his desk, he held his head. What am I thinking? My mind says I hate her for the trouble she has caused us, but my heart says something else. It's saying that I need her for more than the victory of war. But I'm also sure that she hates me.  
  
Merle woke up, a feeling of sluggishness plaguing her. Yawning, she looked over at the side table and saw her breakfast eaten. Sensing something was wrong, she picked up the glass and sniffed it. Dropping the glass, she screamed. Her scream brought Balgus into her room. "Merle, what's wrong?" Shaking her head, she pointed to the tray and tipped over glass. "Oh, so the same thing happened to you."   
"What do you mean, 'oh?' I was drugged!"   
"I know that. So was I and so were the other royals. It's a sleeping potion used by Zaibach."   
"You mean that we were infiltrated! Oh my god, we have to check on the queen!" Starting to run out the door, she was stopped by him.  
"Merle, it's too late. We know that Zaibach is after the queen, so if they infiltrated the castle when it was this heavily guarded…."  
"Nooooo! Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi woke to pitch black darkness. Letting her eyes adjust to the small amount of light, that of the moon, she picked out a hunched form and the glitter of metal. Remembering the day's past events, she knew that the form was Dilandau and that the glitter was her sword. Rising from his bed, she crept over to the chair he was in, and slowly reaching around him, slid the sword and belt off the desk. Buckling the belt on, she drew the sword, turned, and started towards the door. Just as she was about to grab the doorknob, someone grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back.  
Switching her wrists to his right hand, he wrapped his left arm around Hitomi's throat. "And just where did you think you were going? You're under my control, by Folken's orders, and so you shouldn't be trying to escape. Do you understand?"   
Hitomi shook her head vigorously. "Why would onii-sama betray me like that?"  
"Since he became Strategos of the Empire. Now drop the sword."  
"No."  
Dilandau tightened his hold on her neck. "Comply."  
"I won't." Hitomi choked out.  
"I said comply." Dilandau ground out while tightening his grip yet again.  
Hitomi nodded quickly, and gulped air when he unwrapped his arm from around her neck. But she stiffened when Dilandau released her arms only to pin them to her sides. Now she really is going to hate me. Spinning her around in his arms, he bent his head down and kissed her fully  
Hitomi was completely taken by surprise when he kissed her. She was sure that he hated her for her power, but this action testified otherwise. Maybe he doesn't hate him afterall, and maybe, just maybe, I don't hate him as much as I think.  
  
Sorry it took so long. I got sidetracked cause my sister came home from NY.   
-Xelena.  



	4. Developments and Plans

Illimite L'Amour du Coeur  
AN: You know the drill with the disclaimer already. The OOC-ness in here is due to my imagination and the fact that this IS an AU.  
Chapter 4: Developments and Plans  
Dilandau was surprised, to say the least, when Hitomi started kissing him back. He couldn't believe that she felt the same for him but then again maybe she was just playing. Resolving to figure it out, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, breaking the kiss.   
When Hitomi started kissing Dilandau back, she surprised herself. I thought that I hated him! So when Dilandau pushed her back, she couldn't understand why. Looking into his eyes, she questioned it.  
Dilandau swallowed and spoke. "Were you kissing me back because you feel the same way, or because you're trying to get away?"  
"Both."  
He was taken back by her response. "What do you mean, 'both'?"  
"I mean that I love you, I realize that now, but I would also like to be home, in Fanelia."  
"Do you love me enough that you would stay with me here?" Dilandau asked, his heart practically stopping in anticipation.  
"I would, but I don't know what I'll do if I have to fight my own people, my friends. I don't know if I could do that." Hitomi whispered as she turned her head away, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.  
Dilandau saw the crystalline tears and moved to wipe them away. "Don't cry, please Hitomi. I want you to be happy, and we're not really trying to destroy Gaea. We just want a world where wars are not necessary."  
Hitomi looked up at him. "Really? But… you seem to enjoy wars so much."  
"It seems that way, but that is my way of hiding my emotions other than hate. I really love you, and I want you to be happy."  
"Oh, Dilandau, thank you so much. You have no idea how much better that revelation makes me feel. Of course, even if I were to go back, I would never be able to convince the Asturians to agree."  
"The Asturians? Well, if you mean King Aston, then there's no worry. We already have a treaty with him."  
His news took her by surprise. "Excuse me? What do you mean you already have a treaty with him. His daughters certainly know nothing about it, and Allen is a close friend. He would've said something."  
"Well, the king signed it on the condition that he didn't have to make a public announcement."  
Hitomi pulled away. "Why that low-down, no-good little weasel. How dare he lie to the queen of Fanelia! I'll get him for that." She clenched her fist and went SD. "That man is going to be very sorry he double-crossed a Draconian."   
A sweatdrop formed on Dilandau's head. "Um, Hitomi. Maybe you should ask Folken about it. He'd be able to explain it better."  
Hitomi returned to normal size, grabbed his arm, and ran out the door. "Okay, where is he?" she asked, just before she careened into Folken. "Folken, why did you sign a treaty with King Aston, huh? Are you trying to undermine my authority? You know that I'm going to have to take my revenge on him now, right?"  
"Hitomi, calm down. We signed the treaty so that we could station some of our floating fortresses in their port and not be shot at."  
"You mean to tell me that you have fortresses in their country and no one knew."  
"Or else, no one said anything about it."  
"Well, I'm just going to have to change that." Hitomi said as she shook her fist in the air.  
"Um, Hitomi. I think that you should calm down a little before you do anything rash." Dilandau said, a huge sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.  
"Excuse me? Do anything rash? And just what do you mean by that?! Huh?! Are you trying to tell me that I'm impulsive?"  
Folken saw an explosion coming and quickly grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Queen Hitomi, I demand that you calm yourself down as you are in no position whatsoever to take revenge, especially since you are a prisoner."  
Hitomi slowly looked up into his eyes. "Onii-sama, why are you being so cruel?"  
"Hitomi, don't call me that. Folken Lacour de Fanel is dead and has been for some time."  
"I- I'm sorry. Forgive me."  
Folken gathered his sister in his arms and wrapped her in a protective embrace. "I forgive you, Hitomi."   
Hitomi felt the needle and slumped forward. Not again.  
"Dilandau, come with me. She'll be safe in your room." Folken said, as he carried Hitomi to the bed and lied her down upon it.  
Dilandau obeyed calmly, though he didn't want to leave her side, and followed Folken into the viewing room. He knew that he would be seeing the Emperor soon, and knelt down towards the back of the room. Folken continued up to the five stands, and pressed in the sequence.  
Emperor Dornkirk's face came into view. "Has the dragon been captured?"  
"Yes, Emperor."  
"Tell me what the Queen's reaction has been."  
"She seems to be taking it much better than would be expected. Though she was angry when she found out about the alliance with King Aston."  
"Well, seeing as she knows now, our next move shall be to attack Asturia."  
  
Merle sat with Balgus at the head of the table while the royals and Fanelian guards filed into the dining hall. Once everybody was sitting, Merle started in. "I'm sure you're all aware of the grievous events of yesterday morning. And as I'm sure you probably have deducted already, Queen Hitomi, OUR queen, is missing. Now, I'll open this discussion for those who have something productive to say."  
Allen spoke out first. "I'd like to know how the Queen was kidnapped with all the guards prowling the halls."  
"Well Sir Allen," Balgus started, "The royals and knights who might have been able to help were drugged, and as we know now, so were the guards. What we believe to be true is that some of the Ryuugekitai infiltrated the area when you arrived. They got maps and layouts of the castle as well as schedules, somehow, of the Queen's daily activities and proceeded from there."  
"Actually, now that you mention it Balgus, one of the guards from yesterday did look suspicious. He seemed to have silverish hair and dark eyes, like thi-." Merle's eyes widened as the realization of who had been one of the guards sunk in. "Di-, Dilandau. Dilandau infiltrated our defenses and kidnapped my best friend. ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Why! WHY??!" Merle screamed, soon succumbing to sobs because her best friend and mentor was in the hands of a notorious pyromaniac and psycho.  



	5. What Happens Now?

Illmite L'Amour du Coeur   
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? You should know it by heart by now. If not, check the previous chapters.*grumbles about not owning Dilandau and Hitomi.*   
AN: hey peeps! What's up! Well, anyways, I'm so so sorry about not updating forever. School can be like that when you're in French 4 AP and Chemistry Honors.   
Chapter 5: What Happens Now?   
Merle and Balgus stood in the conference room, talking about the plans. Sir Allen, Princesses Eries and Millerna, King Aston, Prince Chid, and Voris had since retired to their rooms. They had finally come to the consensus that they should find out the location of the nearest flying fortress and amass an attack upon it, hoping to find the one that was carrying Hitomi.   
  
Hitomi awoke to a blurred face above her. Closing her eyes, and rubbing the sleep from them, she reopened her eyes and saw that Dilandau was hovering above her. "Hitomi, I have some bad news for you."   
"What? What's going on?"   
"Well, since you reacted so violently to the treaty with King Aston, the Emperor has ordered us to attack Palas."   
"What?! But King Aston, the Princesses, and Sir Allen are in Fanelia, in the palace! And so is my godson Chid!" Hitomi slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops!"   
"Well, Hitomi, what say you?" Hitomi turned towards the door in time to see Folken emerge from the shadows.   
"Folken-sama." Dilandau said, while staying by Hitomi nonetheless.   
"What do you mean?" Hitomi regarded him, her surprise reflected in the depths of her emerald eyes.   
"You have two choices. Since you just said yourself that King Aston and the other royals relating to Asturia and her sister country of Freid are at the palace in Fanelia, you can choose where we attack. We can attack the palace, as we might have had we been unsuccessful in our kidnapping of you, or we can attack an unprotected Palas."   
"What kind of choice is that?" Hitomi shouted, indignant.   
"It's the only one you have." Folken stated plainly. "However, we will issue a warning to the citizens of Palas. You may help craft it yourself."   
"I-, I-, I don't have a choice. I can't lose my palace, for it would mean losing my friends and my godson, as well as my people."   
"Good choice. Dilandau, you heard her. Now go alert the Ryuugekitai as to the status of our attack. I'll take Hitomi to the lab to send the post via our nearest fort." As Dilandau stood up to leave, Hitomi grabbed onto him, forcing him to help her up. Once she was standing up, she cried unto his shoulder. "What am I going to say? How can I condemn my allies?!"   
"Hitomi, think of it this way. He betrayed you by having an alliance with us in the first place, and you're telling the people, so don't feel bad. Like Folken said, you don't have any other choice."   
"I guess so."   
"Well, Hitomi, come on." Folken waited at the door, while Dilandau helped Hitomi. Once the two reached the door, Folken threw an arm across her shoulders to steady her, while Dilandau left to debrief his Ryuugekitai. "I know you don't like doing this, but this was an order from the Emperor and it's our duty to follow it."   
"I know, but how will I explain that to the people so that they take it seriously."   
"Well, it'd be their loss if they don't recognize a warning coming from the Queen of Fanelia."   
"That's not exactly what I meant, Folken." They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and Hitomi watched as Folken pressed in the code to open the door. As it slid open, Folken ushered her inside.   
"Alright, now, I'd assume that you would just warn them that there's good evidence of an attack and that they should flee to Freid. That way, you'll have no deaths to worry about and no one will have to take any blame." Hitomi sighed, resigned to the fact that she was potentially signing the death warrant for thousands upon thousands of people. Sitting down at the desk that Folken stood by, she mechanically began to write her warning, whereupon finishing it, signed it with the usual flourish that was her signature. "Okay, I'm done. I think that it's satisfactory and factual enough without details to convince them to move." Hitomi said as she stood up and handed Folken the letter.   
Folken scanned it and nodded. "I think it's enough. Alright, come with me. I'll show you back to your rooms, Queen Hitomi, and you can rest there until someone comes for you."   
Hitomi just nodded her consent.   
  
Okay, okay. I know it's short. But don't flame me, I'm element earth and I will burn. So, review, review, review. It took this long cause of school, by the way.


End file.
